


Office Hours

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yuuri, Clothed Sex, Cock Ring, Crossdressing, Gag, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom Yuuri, Professor Victor, Schoolgirl uniform, Student Yuuri, Top Victor, Zettai Ryouiki, cheesy sex, role play, screwing on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: A naughty student rides his professor during office hours.





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited pwp I wrote in a couple hours because I like to live dangerously. Inspired by all the day 3 Victuuri NSFW week art. Posted because of enablers. Enjoy!

Yuuri rapped his knuckles on the door frame and peered through the door with a nervous smile. “You wanted to see me, Professor?” he said.

Professor Nikiforov looked up from his papers. The man was seated behind a large oak desk, his back to the windows. He set his fountain pen aside with a pleasant smile. “Mr. Katsuki, please, come in. Close the door behind you.”

Yuuri tried to quiet his pounding heart. The room was quiet except for the clock on the wall. He heard the soft sound of the heels of his leather loafers as he stepped inside, the creak of the hinges as the door slid shut. He straightened a little, trying to hold his back straight.

He watched as Professor Nikiforov narrowed his eyes slightly, raking his gaze over Yuuri. The smile slipped.

“I brought you something,” Yuuri said. He raised his arm, showing what he'd hidden behind his back. In his palm, he held a crisp, red apple. The skirt swished softly around his thighs as he stepped forward, placing it on the desk. He flushed. “An apple.”

Professor Nikiforov smiled. “Thank you, Mr. Katsuki. My, that uniform looks nice on you.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri demurred. It was a sailor uniform, black and white. The starched collar was crisp and flat on his neck, the tie knotted just so. His skirt fell an inch or two above the black stockings, a thin strip of skin flashing above the socks. His hair was messy in his eyes. He flushed. He cut an attractive figure in the uniform, he knew, but for his professor to say so…

Victor snickered, and Yuuri glared. Immediately, Victor straightened up, the smirk falling away. He cleared his throat and straightened out his papers. “Right, right, of course. I called you in to see me,” Professor Nikiforov said stiffly. “So glad you could come in.”

Yuuri’s eyes trailed over Victor, biting his lip a bit. He had a pair of glasses perched low on his nose, his hair swept neatly over his forehead. The smart button up, blazer, and tie combo gave Victor an impressive figure. He took a step back. Here, Yuuri wasn’t Victor’s husband. He was a student, eager to know why his professor had called him into his office.

He waited patiently as Victor stood, shedding his jacket and folding it in half, laying it neatly over the back of his office chair. Victor stepped around the desk and leaned back against it. The lean build of his body drew the eye, the tailored white shirt with its pressed collar flattering his broad shoulders, his tapered waist. Yuuri shifted his weight from one foot to another.

“Professor?” Yuuri said. “Have my grades slipped?”

“No, no, your grades are fine, Mr. Katsuki,” Professor Nikiforov said. “I actually had another reason for calling you in here today. I’m worried, Mr. Katsuki. You’ve seemed a bit… distracted lately in class. Is something bothering you?”

“N-no! Of course not,” Yuuri said quickly. “Nothing is the matter!”

“Something in your home life?” Professor Nikiforov said. “Friend troubles? A problem with a lover perhaps?”

“No, no, no,” Yuuri sputtered. “Nothing like that.” His cheeks were hot. “I don't… ah… have a lover at the moment.”

His professor hummed thoughtfully. “You stare off into space in my class. You used to be so attentive, Mr. Katsuki, my best student. Studious, well-spoken, intelligent. Now you’re distracted. You often look flushed. Are you ill?”

Yuuri shook his head. “Nothing like that, sir, I promise, I’m fine. There’s no problems.”

Victor tapped his lip with his forefinger. “You wouldn’t lie to me, would you, Mr. Katsuki? My favorite student?”

Dark pride reared its head. Yuuri blinked. “Your favorite?”

Victor picked his glasses off his nose, folding them one arm at a time and setting them beside the apple. He looked so handsome in his black slacks and his button up. Yuuri was such a bad student. He didn’t deserve to be his professor’s favorite, not when he sat in class and had such lascivious thoughts about his professor. Victor smiled.

“Yes, my favorite. My cute little student. And you’re so good to me, too,” he added, picking up the apple off the desk. It was larger than his fist, the color a lovely pink and yellow. He peeled the tag off. “Honeycrisp? You really are such a good student, Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuuri blushed. Professor Nikiforov stood and stepped closer, gently touching his hand to the side of Yuuri’s face. His eyes were sparkling, soft and blue and warm. Yuuri placed his hand over the top, lips forming a soft ‘O’ of surprise. His professor smiled.

Yuuri’s eyes darkened.

“Please, tell me, Mr. Katsuki. What’s the matter? What has you so distracted in my class? Maybe it’s something I can help with? Tell the truth now, I won’t be upset. Whatever it is. Anything at all. I want to help you.”

“I couldn’t... “ Yuuri mumbled. “I shouldn’t. It wouldn’t be right to say.” He shifted nervously again.

“Please don't be afraid,” Professor Nikiforov said. “You know I want all of my students to feel proud and confident in my class. Speak up!”

Yuuri waited a moment, feeling the prickles on his skin from his professor’s touch. He whimpered. “I… I-” He blinked.

Victor winked.

Yuuri surged forward, pushing his professor against the desk. “It’s you,” he said, lowering his eyelids, staring with a heavy gaze. “You make me such a bad student, Professor. I just want your cock in me, I want to kiss you so bad. I can't pay attention to anything else when you're teaching. Please don’t be mad at me.”

Professor Nikiforov’s eyes went wide. “Mr. Katsuki, this extremely unusual, not to mention-”

“I’m so sorry,” Yuuri breathed. He grabbed his professor by the tie and pulled him close. “Tell me to stop, Professor. Tell me I’m not your favorite student. I’ll turn around and leave right now.”

Professor Nikiforov swallowed. His cheeks were a bit pink now, and he groaned, closing his eyes. Yuuri swept the papers off the desk and pushed on his professor’s shoulders, following him onto the desk. He straddled Professor Nikiforov’s legs, his skirt hitching up around his thighs.

“Professor, please tell me if I go too far,” Yuuri said. He slid his hand up his professor’s chest, reaching out with the other to grab the apple. He held it to Professor Nikiforov’s lips, watching the way his eyes widened. “I want you. I want you so badly.”

Victor’s hands settled on Yuuri’s thighs. His fingers touched so lightly against the stockings, almost afraid to touch the strip of skin between the socks and the hem of the ruffled skirt. He was blinking at Yuuri.

“This is a surprise, Mr. Katsuki,” he said, words slightly muffled around the apple, his voice sounding hoarse. “How long have you- when did you-”

“Start daydreaming of you?” Yuuri said. “Start to picture you bending me over your desk, lifting up my skirt, and fucking me?” Yuuri’s eyes rolled back as he imagined it, and he squirmed on top of Victor’s thighs, feeling the silky fabric of his professor’s slacks on his skin. “Imagine you, ahh, spreading your legs under your desk, making me suck you off for a better grade, holding my head still so I had no choice but to take you all the way in my mouth?”

Victor jerked. The apple was knocked from Yuuri’s fingers and bounced off the desk. Yuuri barely reached out in time to catch it before it could fall to the floor. It was bruised, but only a little. He set it aside, breath hitching at the unmistakable blush on Professor Nikiforov’s face. His professor was so beautiful. Yuuri wriggled again.

The striped panties he wore felt damp in the front, and the front of his skirt was tenting from his erection. He rolled his hips, and he gasped softly when he felt the hard package of cock and slacks between Victor’s legs brush against his erection. “Professor,” Yuuri murmured. “You’re already hard?”

Professor Nikiforov bit his lip and groaned. “Ahh, Mr. Katsuki, such… Ahh… naughty thoughts. Don’t tell me that I’m the reason your grades are slipping.”

Yuuri grinned. “I thought you said my grades were fine.” He rolled his body again, feeling the cool slide inside his panties.

“They, haaah, could be improved,” Professor Nikiforov said weakly. “It sounds like you’ve already got some ideas about how to earn some extra credit? Good… ah… initiative. ”

Yuuri dropped his hips until they were flush with Victor’s, rutting against him. The fabric between them created the most delicious friction, the skirt ticklish on his thighs. Victor gasped and smoothed his hands up. His fingers were hot against Yuuri’s skin, squeezing just tight enough to send shivers up Yuuri’s spine.

“Professor,” Yuuri gasped, dragging his hands down the front of the white button up, grabbing at the hem of the black slacks. He fumbled with the button, popping it open and yanking so the zipper fell open. “Professor, I need- Ahhh, I need you.”

Victor’s head fell back with a small sigh as Yuuri reached into his pants, stroking him through his underwear before pulling them down around his cock, freeing the hard length.

Yuuri bit his lip. Victor’s cock was tall and proud, jutting up and listing just a slight bit to the left, perfect in every way, and Yuuri needed it inside him. Professor Nikiforov whimpered breathlessly, fingers clenching helplessly at Yuuri’s hips. “Mr… Katsuki,” he panted. “This is… we can't-”

“Please, please, Professor,” Yuuri begged. “Please fuck me.” He yanked his panties aside, hovering over his professor’s achingly hard cock, a little gold ring glittering around the base. Yuuri sank down, not even bothering to pull the blue striped underwear off, just pulling them out of the way enough for the thick, blunt head of Victor’s cock to meet his slick entrance.

Professor Nikiforov’s fingers clenched tighter, deliciously tight. Yuuri hoped it would leave bruises under the stockings.

“Mr. Katsuki,” his professor gasped, shaky, shuddering, almost unable to speak. “You- you're-”

“Already prepared?” Yuuri breathed. He sank another inch down onto Victor’s cock, shuddering around the thickness. “Ah, I'm sorry, professor, I just… I couldn't help myself. I opened myself up before I came here, I couldn't help but- ahn!” He threw back his head, taking a little more inside himself. “I had to finger myself thinking of you inside me.” It was tight, so amazingly tight, it felt like Victor was splitting him open.

He'd opened himself up so carefully, slicked himself with enough lube to keep his body wet and warm and ready to take his professor’s thick cock. He sank down on his knees a little further, taking all but the last inch with a low groan.

Beneath him, Professor Nikiforov was gasping and squirming, babbling out, “shit, aaah, so tight, so good, you're so beautiful, Yuu-” Yuuri grabbed the apple and shoved it in Victor’s mouth, sinking the last inch onto his cock with a low glare.   
“Professor, using my given name?” he groaned. “So.. unf. So forward.” Realization flashed in Victor’s eyes. His lips were stretched around the apple, his teeth sinking into the skin with a little snap. “Hold that there, professor?” Yuuri said.

Professor Nikiforov’s eyes went wide, and he nodded slowly. Yuuri pulled his hand away, watching the apple stay in Victor’s mouth, lips wrapped obscenely around the sweet pink fruit, jaw hanging open to hold it in place. He was gagged by it, unable to manage more than a few little sounds. Yuuri smiled.

He could feel the edge of the zip against his backside, the thick swell of Victor inside him, filling him up just right.

With a breathy gasp, Yuuri pushed himself up, pulling himself almost entirely off Victor’s cock. He left only the head inside himself before bearing back down, fucking himself slowly open. The insistent push within him made his mouth fall open, made him gasp for air. Professor Nikiforov moaned into the apple, teeth sinking deeper into it.

A stream of sweet juice ran down his cheek. Victor palmed his hands over the stockings, stroking frantically over the meat of Yuuri’s thighs. He brought his hands up, worshipful, whimpering as Yuuri rode him him harder and faster with each new thrust. Professor Nikiforov slid his hands further along the skin, up beneath the skirt. It pooled around his wrists. The professor’s fingers squeezed at Yuuri’s ass just as he pitched his hips up, meeting Yuuri’s fall with a slam of his cock deep inside of him.

Yuuri cried out, head falling back. He could feel the rough slide of the slacks against his ass, the fingers digging into his skin. Yuuri curled his fingers into the white button up shirt.

“Mmmf, mmm,” Professor Nikiforov whimpered.

“Professor, you feel so good inside of me,” Yuuri moaned, stalling out with a shallow cry as one of his professor’s thrusts met his prostate. He rolled his hips and rose back up again, finding his rhythm again quickly enough. “Ahhh, professor, nggghh, Professor Nikiforov,” Yuuri moaned.

There was a crisp crunch as Victor bit through the apple and it hit the desk again. “Fuck,” he gasped, chewing it up and swallowing quickly. One of the hands left Yuuri’s ass, pulling him in by the chin for a kiss.

It was sweet, just a little tart with a smooth honey finish, his lips sticky from the juice.

“Mr- Mr. Katsuki… Yuuri,” Professor Nikiforov moaned. He thrust up again, slamming hard and deep inside of Yuuri. “Such a naughty little student, wanting your professor’s cock like this.”

Yuuri moaned. “Are you going to spank me, professor?”

“Don't tempt me,” his professor warned, pitching his hips to find Yuuri’s prostate once more. Yuuri howled with pleasure.

The panties were ruined. Lube was slicking messily along the sides and back, and precome was soaking through the front. His cock ached. The panties were desperately tight against his cock. They were meant for women, leaving his balls spilling out the sides and the head of his erection peeking out the top, rubbing against the skirt with every thrust. He bounced in Professor Nikiforov’s lap, fumbling to reach under the skirt so he could rub himself through the panties.

His other hand wrapped around the tie, pulling Victor in for another sugar-sweet kiss. He stroked his palm over his aching erection, groaning low into the kiss. Victor whimpered helplessly into his mouth. He held Yuuri by the hips, gripping tight through the skirt, holding him still as he tried to thrust up harder.

Stars exploded across his vision. He could feel it coiling in his gut. Victor groaned, drawing back from the kiss. “Ahh, Yuuri, so good for me,” Victor gasped. “Yuu- ahhh- Yuuri!”

“Nghh, ahn, Victor,” Yuuri moaned. Victor looked too good to believe, lips kiss-swollen, his flush snaking down his neck and vanishing under the shirt. Yuuri reached down, sliding his fingers under the button up’s hem to rub his abs, indulging himself in the rippling muscles and flex that came with every thrust up inside him.

Yuuri sank down, riding Victor hard again, feeling his climax building inside him. “Close,” he gasped.

“Ahh, Yuuri, please, I need to come, please, please, can I-” Professor Nikiforov sputtered. Yuuri mumbled halfhearted protests, pulling up off Victor’s cock regretfully. He held the panties to the side with one finger as Victor fumbled to pull the ring off his cock. As soon as it was gone, Yuuri sank back down, groaning into Professor Nikiforov’s shoulders as the thick cock slid inside him once more, the skirt ruffling around their joined bodies.

“Inside,” Yuuri panted. “Come inside me. Fill me up, professor, want you- ah, please, want you to fill me with your come.” His head fell back as he felt Victor go almost still, hips rolling softly with orgasm as he released.

Yuuri kept up his desperate pace until Victor was whimpering from overstimulation. Hands slid up and down his legs, not slowing him, just admiring the tight fit of the black stockings and the rumpled skirt, the blue and white striped panties that they had ruined.

It hit Yuuri. His hips stuttered, shaky and rocking on Victor’s softening cock, messy with come slicking the way. Yuuri bottomed out one last time, sitting astride Victor’s lap, filled with his cum and his cock as he rode out his orgasm, jerking his hand over himself with little whimpers.

He stroked himself through the last of it. They caught their breath slumped against each other, still sitting on the top of the desk.

“I give that an A-” Professor Nikiforov murmured, flushed and grinning.

Yuuri snorted. “Really? That's it?” He pulled off Victor’s cock, biting his lip at the sudden empty feeling. He pulled the panties so they sat straight. Victor’s slacks were soiled.

“Well your performance was top notch, but your seduction wasn't as good as it could be,” Victor chirped. “You went from anxious to naughty student much too quickly. Not that I'm complaining. Not with you looking like that.” Victor gave him a lewd grin.

“Says the man who broke character,” Yuuri said, but he was smiling.

Yuuri groaned and shifted, bringing his legs up so he wasn't on his knees any longer, his weight spread between Victor’s thighs. He straightened the skirt as best he could. The inside of it was a mess, ruined with jets of cum. Yuuri grimaced and pulled the stockings back up to where they should sit.

“I'm a mess,” Yuuri groaned. “I think the skirt is ruined. I hope you liked it, Victor, cheesy as it was.”

Victor kissed him long and hard, smiling wildly. “Loved it, Yuuri. Cheese and all. Love you.”

“I love you too,” Yuuri said. “Now let's get cleaned up.”


End file.
